Father's Day
by Asasrandomsocks
Summary: A few drabbles based on future father's days with Christian and Syed.
1. Yasmin

** Fathers Day.**

It was 1pm, the last school day before Fathers Day, and most of Elena Woodson's class were busy drawing pictures of cars and television sets, a few were drawing flowers and shopping bags for their second mothers day card, it looked like Ethan was doing abstract art again but that couldn't be helped. Elena was more concerned about what Yasmin was doing. Yasmin Masood was one of her best students, she was in the top group for reading, writing and maths, she had friends but wasn't naughty or chatty during quiet time and sometimes wore entertaining head gear. Today Yasmin wasn't drawing anything, just staring into space. Elena was knew Yasmin had a father, he picked her up on Fridays and attended parents evenings for her. Time to see what the problem was.

'_Yasmin sweetie, are you having a problem?_' Elena found it was best to be careful around kids this age, you never knew when they were going to burst into tears.

Yasmin looked up at her '_I don't know what to draw' _then looked at her blank piece of paper sadly

'_well what does your Daddy like?_' she asked

'_I don't know. He doesn't like cooking or sport or cars'_ Yasmin looked at Amaya's card and added _'or games'. _Elena wished children not knowing what their parents liked wasn't as common as it was, but she thought Yasmin might know something about her father. He didn't seem like the type to keep Yasmin out of his life.

'_well that's ok, because we're thinking about what your Daddy does like, it doesn't have to be like the others'_, Yasmin looked at her seriously

'_My Daddy likes men'_ she paused for a moment and looked thoughtful

'_an' reading, I could draw me an' Christian an' him an' some books'_ Yasmin picked up her pencil and started drawing.

It wasn't even the most unusual thing she'd seen that year.


	2. Kamran and Zayn

Father's Day.

'Smile harder, you look like you're about to be shot' Syed hissed into his ear, Saffiya attempted to wriggle out of his grip and he tucked her back into his grip, a minute later Syed took up Saffy-wrangling.

The doors creaked open and the Year Two teachers filed out, then the students flooded out, each holding a pastel coloured, sparkly card and a paper flower. Except as it turned out, Kamran and Zayn, who charged out with dark blue cards and paper ducklings. Children all around cried a premature 'Happy Mother's Day!' to their respective mothers, Kamran and Zayn screeched to a halt in front of them, handed Syed their bags, which he managed to hook on the arm that didn't hold Saffiya, and shouted 'Happy Father's Day!' at him, and handed him the cards, dark blue with coloured stripes of paper stuck to them, and the ducklings.

'Thank you' he said, looking briefly up at the boys teacher who gave him a thumbs up, he nodded at her before Kamran said 'look, the legs and wings move' and grabbed one of the ducklings to demonstrate.

'That's pretty cool, you made these yourselves?' he asked.

'Miss Anson put the pins in, but we did everything else' Kamran said, Saffiya was trying to climb over Syed to get to the ducklings.

'Ok, why don't you two take your bags and we'll head home and find somewhere to put these' he said. The boys nodded and tore their bags off of Syed, who was glad for the use of both arms with Saffiya. For once Kamran didn't run off and try to talk to all his friends as they left, instead he walked along with them and discussed where to put the cards with Zayn, though mostly he was just talking at Zayn, suggesting the cards should go on the moon.

They'd tossed a coin to decide who got Mother's Day and who got Father's Day after the fiasco last year, he'd lost, but right now he didn't mind.


	3. Yasmin II

Yasmin II. More card making fun.

* * *

><p>'How much card do you need Yasmin? Miss Coulson! Yasmin's taking all the card!' Olivia shouted<p>

'I'm not taking all the card' she answered back

'You're taking loads, I wanted the dark blue' Olivia said trying to snatch it from her,

'Olivia! Do not snatch' Miss Coulson said, arriving at the wrong moment for Olivia

'What's going on?' Miss Coulson asked

'Yasmin's taking all the card, she doesn't need that much' Olivia said, folding her arms and glaring at her

'Yasmin you don't need that much card, we're only making one card for our Dad's' Miss Coulson said

'But I have three Dad's, so I need to make three cards' she explained. Miss Coulson blinked.

'Three Dad's, well do you think you could use green and purple card and put some of the dark blue back?' Miss Coulson said, she nodded and put some of the blue back, taking some green and purple

'I can use the dark blue for Daddy, the green for Daddy Christian and the purple for Daddy Ash' she told Miss Coulson, who smiled and nodded, Olivia followed her to her table

'Do you have three Mum's too?' Olivia asked sitting down and pulling the glue towards her

'No, I only have one Mum' she replied, pulling the glue back to the middle of the table.

'Kayla has two Mum's and two Dad's, so does Emmett. How do you have three Dad's and a Mum?' Olivia asked

'My Mum and Dad had me, but then Dad fell in love with Daddy Christian and Mum fell in love with Daddy Ash' she explained

'so Kayla has her Mum and Sean and her Dad and Phoebe, and you have your Mum and Ash and your Dad and Christian' Olivia said slowly

'Yeah' she said,

Olivia shrugged 'you want me to help make your cards when I'm finished?'.

* * *

><p>In my experience it tends to be this easy to explain same-sex relationships to kids, especially young ones. So I thought I'd do something along those lines.<p> 


End file.
